Forever
by Chezika
Summary: [Elsanna Week, Day 2: First Kiss] From the moment they first met, Elsa knew that she would love Anna forever.


**Title:** Forever

**Sum:** [Elsanna Week, Day 2: First Kiss] From the moment they first met, Elsa knew that she would love Anna forever.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen or its associated characters… I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters/Pairing:** [Elsanna] Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Rapunzel, Eugene, Marshmallow, King and Queen of Arendelle

**Warnings:** Incest.

* * *

><p>-1-<p>

Her tiny hand is held tight in her father's as he walks her into the room. The doctors and nurses just left, leaving them alone with her mother and the newest addition to their family. She's nervous. Will the new baby like her? Will the new baby accept her? …will she hurt the new baby? All of these thoughts rattle around her brain as her father leads her closer to the large bed that holds her exhausted mother and her new baby sibling. And when they reach the side of the bed, the exhausted woman looks down at her with a smile and then up at her husband, and laying there curled up in the blankets next to her mother, is the new baby.

"Elsa? Do you want to say hello to your new sister?" Unsure, Elsa just looks down. Her mother only laughs softly. "Dear, lift her up here. I think baby Anna wants to meet her older sister." The blonde haired ice-mancer looks up shocked at her mother's words.

"You named her Anna?" Her mother had asked her days before what names she liked.

"That was the name you liked most, Elsa." Her mother spoke, barely above a whisper. "And… it fits her." When her father lifts her and places her on the bed beside her mother and baby sister, Elsa is still frightened of hurting the tiny human that lays there. But, as she peers down at the baby, little Anna opens her eyes and looks right up at Elsa—and Elsa feels her heart fill with warmth and love.

"Anna… I'm your big sister…" She leans over the baby and kisses her gently on her chubby baby cheek. "And I'll always love you."

-2-

It was a colder night than usual. Although Elsa wasn't bothered by it, she noticed through Anna's barely hidden shivers that she was feeling the freezing temperature of her older sister's bedroom. So, Elsa took the moment to stand and walked over to the fireplace and within moments, the fire was lit. Her sleep-clothes fluttered around her as she stood and walked quietly back to the large bed that she seemed to share with Anna more than she had to herself. Holding out her hand to the younger woman, she waited for the princess to take it. Anna reached out from beneath the blanket that she was cocooned in and with a shivering hand, she took Elsa's.

The queen pulled the princess up from the bed. Anna seemed to be fine as she stood, however Elsa found herself falling backwards with the extra weight of her baby sister on top of her. When they settled on the floor in a heap of clothes, limbs, and blankets, the snow queen waited for Anna to move. She didn't want to risk hurting Anna by sitting or even moving the girl from where she'd landed. "Anna? Are you okay?" The princess nodded, her head shaking its assent into Elsa's chest. "Do you want to move by the fire?" This time it was a shake in the negative. "Okay." Elsa smiled as she moved her hands to rest on Anna's hips, ready to wait until Anna was ready to move.

But Anna was content to lay there, her ear was pressed just right into Elsa's bosom and she could hear the older woman's heartbeat. The hands on her hips were an added plus. She'd been wanting to feel closer to Elsa for months now—it wasn't a secret (or at least, she didn't think it was) that she felt more towards Elsa than a sister should. That particular slip-up in the ice castle was what pushed her to believe it herself. "Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Anna felt her heart warm, but she knew that Elsa didn't know what she meant, so she rose from her position laying on Elsa, and straddled the woman's hips. "Anna?"

"Elsa…" She lowered her head slowly, keeping her eyes anywhere but Elsa's eyes. She felt the room get colder as she grew nearer to Elsa's lips. But she didn't care. She just wanted to feel them… just once.

"Ann—" It was breathless, but regardless, she didn't get a chance to finish her thought as Anna connected their lips in a kiss that was meant to be soft and chaste. Just something to help solidify or get rid of the feelings that Anna had climbing up into her heart in that moment. However, the soft moan that she heard rumble up from Elsa's chest pushed her on. She pushed to deepen the kiss, asking for entrance into the woman's mouth. And once it was granted, she was slow to explore the new territory.

It was probably the best kiss she'd ever had… or would ever have.

_Best first kiss… ever._

-3-

The bells were tolling in the chapel, the people were gathered. Everyone was seated happily in the chapel—well everyone that was happy to attend the wedding of their queen. The interior was decorated with lilies and white roses, and red roses, and ice sculptures—everyone was dressed to impress on this most happy day. The music was soft as the guests were seated. The low murmur of friends reuniting and expressing their joy at their queen being wed to the love of her life, filled the small chapel.

But all went quiet as the music halted and changed. The double doors at the rear of the chapel opened and in came the procession of the flower girl—well, flower 'snowman'. Olaf came bouncing in with a basket of flowers, tossing them left and right, up and down—everywhere—as he bounded down the aisle. Behind him was Rapunzel and Eugene, the queen's Maid of Honor and one of the groomsmen; shortly following them was a snappily dressed reindeer—that's right, reindeer—and his best friend, the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer, Kristoff. Sven split off to stand beside Rapunzel, while Kristoff moved to stand in front of Eugene as the Best Man and ring-bearer. And just behind them, was the red-headed princess, in a beautiful green dress that would resemble a wedding dress. She stepped up to stand where the groom was placed. Everyone smiled at each other, just before the music changed.

All attention was brought to the back of the chapel once more as a large snow-monster stepped through the threshold with a little black bow-tie around his large next. And beside him, was the Queen of Arendelle. She was dressed into a frost dress, it conformed to her body and flared out over her ice heels, and the train that flowed behind her, left little snowflakes on the rug that ran down the middle aisle. In her left hand was a bouquet of snow lilies, while her right arm was held in the large snow-monster's hand. Marshmallow was happy to walk his 'mother' down the aisle, and his eyes shown with love as he looked down at the woman that created him, before they made it to the front of the chapel, where he carefully handed Elsa's arm over to Anna; who took her hand and turned them both to face the minister.

Elsa and Anna gazed into each other's eyes as the minister of the chapel began the ceremony, neither one too concentrated on what the man was saying until he cleared his throat. "If you want to skip the 'I do's' then you probably should have told me." The older man said with a laugh, Elsa blushed at this and Anna laughed with the man. "Alright, do you Anna, Princess of Arendelle, take Queen Elsa of Arendelle, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? Until death do you part?" The room didn't have to wait for Anna's answer:

"I do… I really do." Elsa felt tears come to her eyes as she heard this. "And she better not forget it, either." Elsa let out a laugh, before the minister turned to her.

"And do you Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, take Princess Anna of Arendelle, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? Until death do you part?" Time seemed to slow down for the room, as they all awaited Elsa's answer. Anna's old fear of being pushed away crept back up for that moment of silence it took for Elsa to find her voice. The second creeping by, seemingly going on for hours. Elsa took in a breath and opened her mouth.

"I do… I really do." She said repeating Anna's words. Elsa smiles as Anna's eyes cloud with tears and the minister finally says the words they've been waiting for since planning for the wedding began.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife… and wife. You may now kiss… the bride." Anna doesn't waste any time in pulling Elsa's head to hers and planting a big one on her lips. The room erupts into cheers at this as Elsa brings her arms to wrap around Anna's shoulders, letting the kiss last longer than they probably should have let it in public.

Finally out of breath, Anna moves back: "How's that as our first kiss as a married couple?" Elsa just laughs and presses their lips together in a short kiss.

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, here's Elsanna Week Day Two: First Kiss. My brain supplied me with several versions of a 'first kiss' and this is what happened...

Hope you enjoyed it. If not, feel free to send me a review telling me why you didn't... perhaps it will help me to become a better writer.

Thank you for reading,

_Chezi Out_


End file.
